Many types of electronic medical devices are known which are intended for implantation in a patient's body. Although these devices vary widely in design, they typically include a housing containing electronic circuitry connected to two or more electrodes which extend exteriorly from the housing (or one or more electrodes when the housing is the other electrode). The circuitry can, for example, include a functional circuit (e.g., a pulse generator), a power supply circuit (e.g., rechargeable battery), and a transceiver for wirelessly communicating with an external controller. Implantable medical devices of this sort are useful in a variety of applications for stimulating muscle or nerve tissue and/or monitoring body parameters. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,164,284; 6,185,452; 6,208,894; 6,315,721; and 6,472,991; which primarily relate to such devices that are battery powered, each of which is incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. Also see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,193,539; 5,193,540; 5,312,439; 5,324,316; and 5,405,367; which primarily relate to such devices that are RF powered, each of which is incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
To minimize device failure and maximize device reliability, it is important that an electronic medical device be properly handled along the entire chain from manufacturing, through shipping and storage, and on to the medical procedure for implanting the device in a patient's body. For example, improper handling can subject the device to physical damage and/or component damage due to electrostatic discharge (ESD).